Karen (TV Series)
Karen is a former guard of Woodbury that appears in Season 3 of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Karen's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is possible that she lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "The Suicide King" The morning after the arena infiltration, Karen is one of the residents demanding Martinez to let her and the other townspeople leave town. When Richard Foster, a resident living in Woodbury, is attacked by zombies, she watches in horror and pleads with Andrea to do something, as he is suffering from his wounds. She asks repeatedly while Andrea just stands there, watching. The Governor then walks out of his apartment, aims his gun, shoots Richard in the head and then he walks back into his home like nothing happened. Later that day, Karen, along with Paul, Eileen, and other townspeople gather outside The Governor's apartment until Andrea comes out and calms them down. "Home" Karen is seen on the front wall, armed with a rifle, on watch duty with the other guards. When Andrea inquires Karen on The Governor's whereabouts, she refuses to give her an answer, claiming that she doesn't know anything. "I Ain't a Judas" Karen argues with Martinez about a young boy, Noah being trained. She watches the Governor evaluate the townspeople with Andrea. She is on guard duty when Andrea returns to Woodbury, but lowers her gun when she realizes it's Andrea. "Welcome to the Tombs" Karen joined the raid on the prison but retreated after they were overwhelmed by walkers. While on the road, she joins the other Woodbury survivors in protest against The Governor, but survived the massacre by hiding under a corpse, appearing to be dead. She hides in one of the trucks that The Governor left behind, and is later found by Daryl, Rick, and Michonne. Karen informs them about how The Governor massacred the other survivors and tells them that Andrea jumped the wall and left Woodbury, and the four go back to the town to look for her and meet the remaining citizens. At the end of the episode she is brought back to the prison with the remaining Woodbury survivors. Season 4 Karen will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Karen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Andrea Karen seemed to be friends with Andrea as shown in "I Ain't a Judas" when Karen turned to Andrea for support when Martinez was forcing Karen to let Noah fight and handle a gun. Noah Karen is very protective of Noah as shown in "I Ain't a Judas" when Karen would not let Noah fight and was outraged when The Governor made him. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 To Be Added Trivia *Karen is first seen during the mid-Season promo trailer for Season 3. *Karen is the third person to use a human as a shield, the first being Michonne using Tim to protect her from Merle's shots, and Carol being the second using Axel to protect her from a hail of bullets. *Karen is also the only member of the Woodbury Army confirmed to have survived the massacre by The Governor's hands. *Karen is one of only two named Woodbury survivors confirmed to be alive and at the Prison at the end of Season 3 (the other being Ms. McLeod). *Laurie Holden and Melissa Ponzio have speculated on Karen's Pre-Apocalypse life stating she was possibly a teacher. es:Karen